Darthrafael
Appearance Darth is about 5 feet/1,5 meters tall. He has black hair with some red & green strands. He has a red right eye, and his left eye is four different colours at once (Red, Yellow, Blue & Purple.) He mostly wears black clothes with a dark red scarf, and he has a small bag with him at all times. The bag is actually a pocket universe, so there's a lot of stuff in there. Backstory: Early Life: Fairies mostly start existing out of nowhere, but they can also be born into human families. Darth was one of those fairies that was born into a Human Family. Though most Families would take good care of a Fairy, Darth's Parents were abusive to both him and his siblings. Darth got the worst beatings, since they wouldn't have to worry about him dying, since fairies can't die permanently. As a result of these beatings, Darth became an amnesiac, forgetting things quickly. Darth eventually ran away from home when his village was attacked by bandits. Since he was raised by an abusive human family, he did not know how to use magic. He wandered the land and rarely talked to people, avoiding conversations as much as possible. He did not have friends since he would forget that they even existed within a day. Aperture Science & the Perpetual Testing Initiative: Eventually, after years of aimless wandering, Darth found a strange science company named Aperture Science Innovators. He quickly became interested in their tests and signed up for the Perpetual Testing Initiative, which involved sending Test Subjects to alternate realities to perform tests there since it was too expensive to build Test Chambers on earth. Utilizing the Portal Gun and solving tests became a second nature to him, and he did not forget how certain test features worked. Eventually the Perpetual Testing Initiative ended after and employee found a Universe made entirely of money, and Test Chamber construction could be funded without problem. Darth then signed up to be put in a stasis. He was eventually re awoken by GLaDOS many years later. Aperture Laboratories, GLaDOS & ASANMOS: Under GLaDOS' reign, Aperture's Test Chambers were more difficult & more deadly. This did not hinder Darth in any way, and he happily completed chamber after chamber after chamber. GLaDOS eventually took notice into the fact that Darth would not die permanently. Fast forward many years and Aperture Science had become a Multiversal Science Company, run by GLaDOS with Darth's assistance. (Darth told GLaDOS about the Multiverse, since Darth knew about it since the Perpetual Testing Initiative.) To deal with Darth's amnesia, a special mainframe was built to house Darth's Memories and give him control over a few wings of Aperture Science's Test Chambers. This mainframe was called ASANMOS (Aperture Science Advanced Nuclear Mainframe & Operating System). Darth's tests were very different to GLaDOS' tests. While GLaDOS' test were mostly deadly puzzles, Darth experimented with a wide variety of things: Augmented & Virtual Reality, Advanced Weaponry, Military Training for Robots, Magic, Multiversal Travel and converting Objects into Magic Essence, which could then be turn into data that could be stored on a Computer, which could then be printed by a Special Printer, allowing him to replicate items. (And throw Jumbo Jets at his foes.) Personality: Darth is a shut in. Spending his days in Aperture Science running countless tests and rarely interacting with anything sentient besides GLaDOS. He occasionally travels to some other realms to interact with other Fairies, but he still rarely makes lasting friendships. Darth's personality when talking to strangers is different then when talking to friends. While talking to strangers Darth is serious and uses sentences that are as short as possible, but when he is talking to friends he is cheerful, funny, and a lot more talkative. Strengths: Darth has a wide variety of attacks in his arsenal. A lot of which are magical attacks (since he has had a lot of time to study magic while working in his part of Aperture Science.). He is also skilled in using conventional weapons like Guns, Swords, Spears & Bows. He also possesses the ability to turn objects into data that can later be turned back into objects. Allowing him to store objects like planes and such and throw them at his enemy if needs be. When inside Aperture Science, he can control the Test Chambers to his advantage, making fighting him inside Aperture very dangerous. Though he has many powers, he rarely uses them in a fight. He prefers to keep fights fair. But if the fight is important or his enemy is cheating, he is likely to not hold back. Death also is not permanent to him, but it still hurts a lot. Any wounds that he has gained will be healed when he resurrects. Weaknesses: Since he likes keeping fights fair, it is possible to beat him if you're skilled enough. He is also less resistant to attacks than a human, and will thus die more easily. Any wounds that he gains while fighting will be healed when he resurrects, but if he is not killed he will keep those wounds until he is killed. (He does not commit suicide to get rid of wounds.)Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fairies